My Fair Angel
by EpIcKiGo
Summary: Shego is having a really hard year until she meets her Angel who she thought was an ordianry girl, Her Angel provides her with everything she was never given or ever wanted, can her new Angel be the one to make her the luckiest woman ever? KiGo of course!
1. High in The sky

**Kim Possible**

**Chapter 1**

Hey guys this is my new story but I'll only carry on if I get three reviews at least – so please do review and I hope you enjoy the story...

This story WILL be KiGo so consider this as a warning and if you don't like the pairing then get lost coz I ain't putting up with flames... ENJOY!

Shego was walking back to the lair after coming back from the pub; it was very late, scratch that it was very early, 1:28am to be precise on a Saturday morning.

Dragging her feet along the floor, Shego was grumbling about the fact that nothing special and exciting had happened in a long time, '_Too long if you ask me'_ Shego thought when a large shadow of what looked like a human form with giant wings flew over her making her look up in alert.

Shego's eyes met a large silhouette passing under the moon, only their swift and gentle flap of their wings filling the night's sounds.

'_Wait I know that form... could it really be...?_' Shego thought.

Intrigued of who this graceful creature could possibly be Shego followed the silhouette until she saw it land on a building top, its wings folding in and joining with their form as if it were a normal human.

Shego rushed up the stairs of the building the thing had landed on and finally reached the roof panting slightly from the run she had made.

When Shego slammed the door open the person didn't seem to notice they were just sat there staring up at the moon as if they had never seen it before.

When Shego walked up behind it stopping only a few feet away she immediately recognised the red hair and suit the girl was wearing but the red hair had a silver stripe down it and the girl was sitting with one foot under her good looking ass, suddenly her head slumped forward and she sighed.

"Kimmie?... is that you?" Shego asked and smiled as the girl turned around in shock.

"Sh... Shego, what are you doing here?" Kim Possible asked as her silver eyes searched over the new comer's body.

"I could ask you the same thing Princess but how 'bout I ask you this instead, were you just flying? With large wings? That then joined into that battle suit that you wore when Warmonga joined Drakken? And you deny this one... why are your eyes silver?" Shego asked and took a step towards then Teen Hero.

"...No to them first questions, I don't know what you're talking about Shego, anyway it's really late so I should be going now... later" Kim said and tried to run off when Shego grabbed her arm and pulled her back so Kim's back was resting against Shego's chest.

"Nuh uh pumpkin, I saw what I saw and what I saw was you flying with big wings and then you landed on this rooftop where I found you... so what do you say about that Kimmie?" Shego whispered into Kim's ear sending a shiver up her spine.

"...Uh, that you probably just imagined it... yeah that's right, it was just your imagination, now I really should be going Shego" Kim stammered and again tried to run only for Shego to pull her back against her, it was really hard to concentrate and stay focused when a gorgeous woman had you pressed against her.

"Yeah right, let's test that theory Princess" Shego said and walked Kim to the edge of the building where she then pushed Kim off the edge and watched her fall for a minute.

Kim knew she had no other choice... well there was a choice it was either go splat or spread her wings and fly from danger and she sure as hell didn't want to die so...

Shego was forced to jump backwards landing on her back as that same creature rushed past her, the pure white feathers brushing her face.

Opening her eyes Shego's jaw dropped as she took in the form of Kim Possible:

Kim was floating in the air, again silhouetted by the moons gaze set upon her, her wings spread out all the way... it was beautiful... her eyes were closed, arms folded and her feet crossed.

"Whoa..." Shego muttered and watched as Kim slowly descended to the floor.

When Kim finally reached the floor Shego stood and walked to Kim, her face displaying utter shock and excitement.

When Kim opened her eyes she was face to face with Shego, her own sliver eyes staring into Shego's emerald ones, "There, are you happy now... Shego you can't tell anyone, I mean Ron doesn't even know, neither do the 'rents" Kim said as she folded her wings onto her back not merging them back with the suit.

"Fine Kimmie but tell me this... are they part of the suit or a part of you?" Shego asked and Kim smiled.

"No Shego they are a part of me, the suit has nothing to do with it apart from been able to hide them... I tell you what, if you come with me back to my place, then I'll show you something... A very big something okay?" Kim suggested and turned away from Shego.

Shego seemed to ponder this for a moment, _'What does she have in mind?'_ Shego thought then spoke up, "Sure Princess, I'll come over to your place but how are we gunna get there?".

Kim spread her wings as wide as they would go, got into a push up position and said, "Sit on my back and yes I know that sounds so awkwierd but trust me okay".

Shego's stomach fluttered as she walked over to the younger woman and with hesitation started to climb upon Kim before pausing and asking, "You sure you're strong enough to hold my weight Kimmie?".

Kim turned to look at Shego in disbelief and then said, "Like you weigh anything, you're as skinny as a twig, so come on".

Shego smiled then continued to climb upon Kim's back and held onto her waist, surprised at how the teen wasn't at all affected to the extra weight but was suddenly forced to hold onto the teen's waist tighter as Kim suddenly pushed forward off of the building and was falling to the floor.

"Uh... Kimmie shouldn't we be going upwards woah!!" Shego said and suddenly found herself and Kim spiralling towards the sky before Kim levelled back out letting Shego ease up.

"Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Shego exclaimed as she sat up on Kim's back.

"Sorry I couldn't help it... I knew it would get to you and that is just too cute" Kim said as she flew more upwards in to the sky waiting for Shego's come back.

'_Cute? She thinks that I'm cute?'_ Shego thought before an idea hit her but would have to wait until Kim's mind was more focused on flying.

Shego looked out at the pure white wings and sighed.

'_Cute eh'_ "Kimmie you do know that I have an advantage back here don't you" Shego said and moved her hands onto Kim's ass just to prove a point which made Kim shudder noticeably.

'_Dammit Shego not now'_ Kim thought as she slightly lost her concentration and tilted left slightly before straightening back up.

"Yeah but I also have the bigger advantage by the fact that I could just turn upside down Shego" Kim said and felt Shego's grip on her strengthen.

"Not that I would, I'm a hero not a murderer, so relax" Kim assured her and smiled when Shego's grip loosened somewhat.

"So basically I'm the one with an advantage since you just said you wouldn't do anything like that then?" Shego asked before moving her hands back to Kim's ass just to throw the winged teen off her balance.

"Shego... don't do that... it... it makes it very hard... t, to concentrate on...uh...on where I'm going" Kim stammered out as she again lost concentration.

"Aww, is it making you uncomfortable Kimmie... or is it just the thought of me touching you that makes you hot" Shego teased noticing Kim's body temperature had risen.

Kim growled lowly and decided to leave it there; indeed Shego had been touching her and made her feel rather warm to say the least.

The rest of the flight consisted of Shego making Kim really hot and bothered which was entertaining for her until Kim finally spoke in a uneasy voice, "Were here but its late so you gotta wait outside since my parents and the Tweebs will be asleep and plus I gotta get changed anyway".

"Aww you mean I can't even get a show... where's the fun in that Princess" Shego pouted while Kim blushed.

Kim pulled her wings in but not merging them with her suit since she was going to change in a second anyway and walked into the house with such stealth that would put the world's best ninja to shame since she was just walking casually as if she were just walking down the street.

Shego watched Kim shut the door and looked over to the tree outside Kim's window and decided that Kim wouldn't notice if she were to climb up there.

Closing the door to her room Kim walked over to her closet, opened it and pushed the clothes aside to reveal the secret door that her battle suit would be to charge.

Opening the door with her hand print, Kim removed her battle suit, took a pair of her mission cargo pants and put them on.

Shego silently climbed through the open window and smiled as she noticed the angel had not heard her.

Kim closed the secret door and covered it back up with her clothes, she looked around for a top that would be able to cover her wings if needed, not having much look but continued in her search.

Something along Kim's back caught Shego's attention, moving closer silently Shego could clearly three long scars trailing diagonally down Kim's back and reached out.

Kim arched her back forward slightly as she felt a hand trace diagonally down her back exactly where her scars were but she knew the touch all too well and she knew it belonged to Shego.

Both occupants of the room seeming to forget that Kim was topless and only sporting a sports bra on her top half.

Kim was too busy being flustered from the gentle touch of Shego's hand and Shego was too busy tracing Kim's scarred back.

Suddenly reality hit them both and while Kim blushed, Shego smirked.

"Shego didn't I tell you to wait outside" Kim said as she turned to face Shego, it wasn't really that she was topless in front of a girl 'coz she did that every time she was at cheerleading practice.

It was mostly because it was Shego that was stood in front of her.

"Yeah and didn't I tell you that it would have been no fun at all having to wait out there" Shego replied grinning as she saw Kim trying to think of something to say.

Suddenly Shego was right up in front of Kim who then slowly backed away from Shego who was grinning at her and took a step forward with each step Kim took backwards.

Kim felt her back press up against the wall and instantly knew she was trapped which Shego seemed to notice as well as she was again right in front of Kim who just seemed to push backwards into the wall.

Suddenly Kim ran forward hoping to slip past Shego but like on the rooftop Shego grabbed her wrist and pulled her back but against the wall this time, pinning her there by her wrists which were now above her head and by Shego's body pressed up against her own.

Shego grinned again as she shifted her body making the trapped red head shudder violently, apparently Kim had something for her but was trying to hide it. _'Oh this is going to be very fun'_ Shego thought.

Kim whimpered as Shego's lips grazed against her own lips, she moved her head to the side and closed her eyes.

Using one of her hands to keep Kim's wrists in place, Shego turned Kim's face back to her and planted her lips on the teen's engaging them in a passionate kiss which she knew Kim would not pull away from.

Kim moaned into the villainess's mouth as Shego moved her right leg in between her own legs and started rubbing it up and down her female parts.

Shego was hoping to get a reaction out of her young angel and a reaction she got until Kim pulled away panting slightly and looked at Shego for a moment before saying, "Shego we shouldn't do this... at least not here, now let me finish changing so we can go to this place I was talking about".

"Hmmn okay, but I'm not going anywhere" Shego said, moved away from Kim and went to sit on the bed.

Kim threw a midriff baring top on and grabbed a jacket to cover her wings if needed and walked out with Shego walking behind her.

Soon they were in the air in the same position as before, with Shego on top of Kim's back.

Yet again Shego decided on annoying the red head but knew she actually loved it.

"Shego seriously... I can't think straight... when you do that... so stop" Kim pleaded as she tried as hard as her unfocused mind would let her to keep levelled up and not drop Shego.

"Why you know you love it Princess? And you also know that there's nothing you can do if you're down there don't you?" Shego replied as she knew that she was right.

"Oh really" Kim said just above a whisper but Shego heard her and suddenly found that Kim was no longer under her.

Kim quickly turned and caught Shego so the villainess was on her stomach facing away and smiled before wrapping her arms around Shego's stomach and pulling her underneath herself entwining her legs with Shego's to help hold the other woman up.

They were like that for five minutes until a black spear went just above Kim's left wing making her look down to see the least of the things she needed right now... it was them.

Suddenly they were both spiralling downwards towards an alleyway where Kim landed and said in a panicked voice, "Shego, promise you will stay here... I mean really promise me, those things are after me and they are nothing like what you have fought before, just please promise me you will stay here, please".

Now we all know Shego would not have normally have listened but something on her angels face told her that she really needed her to stay out of sight and so she nodded and replied with, "Okay Pumpkin but... just be careful though".

"Thanks Shego" Kim said and then flew upwards with a hard thrust of her wings and Shego heard a load of voices, "There she is, get her, don't let her get away this time, ect" and then a load of black winged creatures zoomed over the top of the alleyway in the same directions Kim had gone.

Kim looked back and saw they were catching up and so stopped suddenly and 15 of them went flying past but 4 of them slammed into her wings and back sending them to the floor before they disappeared.

Suddenly a bolt of fire and electricity slammed into her left wing and stomach sending her spiralling down and skid across the floor taking up concrete as she went, she crossed the alley front and heard a faint gasp that she knew belonged to Shego and prayed that Shego would stick to her word and stay out of sight.

Shego saw Kim skid past her on the ground and then about 15 black winged creatures fly past as well.

Kim stood up shakily, opened both of her palms and a glowing white orb appeared in each of them, she threw the orbs violently at the oncoming attackers which she loathed and managed to take down 9 of them before they reached her and when they did she began to fight them in hand to hand combat.

Suddenly a spear came at her and too fast for her to move out of the way of it.

Kim screamed as the spear went through her right wing forcing her to be knocked backwards onto her back.

Suddenly a spear went through her left wing and wedged itself in the ground, the same happening with her right wing straight after making her scream in pure pain, then a spear went into her thigh and right side making her cry out even louder.

Shego was leaning against the wall when she heard Kim scream at least 5 times and it wasn't out of terror either, something had hurt her angel and badly by the sounds of things.

Shego peeked round the corner and saw Kim on the ground with spears going through her and pinning her to the ground, those black winged things transforming in to dog like form with wings and started clawing and biting at Kim.

Kim screamed again out of pain but also fury, even though her arms were being pinned down she opened her hands and screamed again in rage this time and suddenly a large white orb appeared in both hands that kept growing until they were as big as her head and pushed her hand forward even though her arms did not follow and the two blasts caught all six creatures, flinging them backwards and disintegrating them with screams of pain.

Tears flowed freely down Kim's dirty face as she attempted to pull the spear out of her wings (A/N: they are Kim's only weak point) but she could not do it, she was exhausted, battered and bruised, so she just let her arms drop back to their sides with one final scream of frustration and pain, she figured that someone would come along and probably call the cops about their discovery.

Shego saw Kim get rid of the attackers and started running towards her Princess.

Shego got to Kim and fell to her knees beside her in shock.

Kim looked up to see Shego knelt beside her, staring in disbelief for a moment before standing and grabbing hold of the spear that was wedged into Kim's right wing and to the floor.

"Princess this is going to hurt like hell so you'd better be ready" Shego said and as soon as Kim's hands balled into fists, Shego took that as a sign to continue and pulled with all her strength and with a sickening suck the spear slid free of the ground and out of the blood stained wing that already had a hole in it from the spear that had gone straight through the wing before.

Kim did let out a yell of pain as it slid out before quieting down, her breathing a little harder as she watched Shego move to her left side and grab hold of the spear again waiting for Kim to clench her fists as the sign.

When Kim did clench her fists Shego again used all her strength to pull the spear out again it slid out with that sickening slurp sound and again with Kim's yell of pain as a single tear trickled down her cheeks but her silver eyes full of them threatening to fall.

The procedure was repeated with her thigh except the slurp was turned to a crack as the spears edge caught on her bone making Kim yell louder as it was pulled out.

Shego studied the spear in Kim's side and realised that if she didn't want to hurt the downed red head even more she would have to melt it down but as she ignited her fire and put her hand on the spear to melt it Kim lurched forward and screamed in pain her hands going to her right side as if she were cradling it.

Shego stopped immediately and heard Kim whimper at the pain before lying back down hands still clutching her Right side, turning on her side and curling up in a ball.

Shego knew immediately that it was that the fire that she put into the bar just passed through it and spread to what ever else it was touching which just happened to be the inside of Kim.

Kim felt like the inside of her right side was on fire( and let me tell you it hurt like hell for me when I was set on fire by this gang that just happened to hate people at St Thomas a Beckets in Wakefield).

Kim felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Shego looking at her with concern.

Kim only had five words for Shego at the moment, "Don't ever do that again" and with that Shego smiled at Kim, who could only lie back down out of exhaustion, the spear would keep draining her energy until it was removed and there was two ways of doing that and they were either have Shego pull it out very painfully or go to the hospital and have them surgically remove it but that would mean they would have to dress her in a hospital gown and thus meaning they would see her wings... which they concluded that would be very bad.

"Pumpkin you know what I'm gunna have to do don't you" Shego asked even though she knew that Kim already knew because of the moan and the sigh that followed her words.

"Just do it and get it over with already" Kim replied weakly and braced herself for the oncoming pain that she knew would follow Shego's actions.

As soon as Shego saw the fists she pulled with all her might and with that slurp and pop Kim was now spearless and possibly speechless considering how loud she screamed in pain but fortunately was slowly gaining back energy.

When Shego tossed the last spear to the small pile of them that she had pulled out of Kim they disintegrated like the owners had.

Kim was now breathing hard but she sat up and rested against the wall to the left side of her.

Shego stood over her before reaching down and pulling some bandages and a small wipe for the injuries that Kim had some bleeding, some not but they were still injuries.

Kim then tried to stand but was stopped halfway as Shego pushed her back down to the floor, Kim looked up Shego confused and Shego just held up the bandages at which Kim scowled at, oh how she hated any form of medical attention, whether it was plasters or a full body cast it didn't matter 'coz she simply hated it all.

Kim then tried to pull her wings in only for Shego to stop her by grabbing them and keeping them out, again Kim gave her a quizzical look and Shego simply said, "There both injured Kimmie and they need tending to so sit your ass down there and keep still and I mean it".

After Shego had finished bandaging up Kim who was now scowling, they got up and started walking or rather limping off, talking about random stuff and after 10 minutes Kim suddenly ducked into an alleyway and Shego noticed immediately followed to see what the teen was up to.

Kim was facing the wall and then told Shego to get out of the way and when she was, Kim spread her wings as wide as they would go making the bandage fall off to reveal the wounds had completely healed even the blood stains had gone and then just like she had done at the beginning of the fight, Kim thrust herself into the air but not too high but a good height.

Shego watched Kim intently as her wings encased her in a shell like armour and after a few seconds the bloody bandages fell to floor in front of Shego making the raven haired woman a little worried.

A second later Kim whooshed down and grabbed Shego entwining their legs while making sure to keep a firm hold around the green skinned woman's slender waist.

"Shego its 7:30 in the morning, I really gotta get home but every 2 days I'll be on that building before setting off, I'll be there from 11:00pm till 1:00am so if you ever wanna go somewhere just stop by not that I'm expecting you to show up you know 'coz I know you have better things to do than hang out with your arch foe but hey never mind so I'll drop you off at the lair and then go okay" Kim said and flew Shego back to lair.

Once they landed Kim waved and turned to leave when Shego grabbed her arm and pulled her back pinning her against the wall like she had in Kim's room back at the red heads house and kissed her with more passion than before, her hands roaming the young woman's body with her gentlest touch and then they found their way under the angels shirt and to the soft fleshy mound, Kim moaned into Shego's mouth as her breasts were massaged in a way none of her ex's had ever done.

Shego and Kim found themselves wrapped in a pair of warm soft wings and being lifted into the air twirling slowly as they rose.

This of course was no surprise to Kim since she was the one doing it but Shego had never had someone care about her so much or treated so lovingly and she knew that it felt better than anything she had ever felt before and she did not want to ever give it up.

Kim's arms encircled Shego's waist and kept her in an embrace that neither of them moved out of for about five minutes until their feet touched the ground and the wings unwrapped them both from its warm embrace.

They shared one last sweet kiss before Kim started floating up into the sky and flew home to get a few hours rest.

Shego walked inside the lair and Dr. Drakken ran up to her and started blubbering, "Oh Shego you're safe, oh thank god you're safe, I was so worried about you...".

Shego walked right past him not even noticing him, she had a large smile plastered on her face when she fell asleep that night as did Kim after writing her parents a note saying that they shouldn't wake her in the morning because she was out late last night after being in a mission in Peru.

Both slept with a large smile on their face and couldn't wait till next time they met without being on a day mission...

- - -

A/N – So how do you like my first chapter of this story, I mean it just appeared in my head and wouldn't go away so I decided to write it up into a story and I promise no more new stories until the rest are finished... just leave a review of what you think... Should I keep going or scrap it?...


	2. Falling From Grace

**Kim Possible**

**My Fair Angel**

**Chapter 2**

**Falling From Grace**

- - -

Hey guy's thanks for all the really quick reviews on my first chapter, By the way I forgot to mention that this is an AU where Kim was in an incident involving DNAmy but went to Go city hospital and that's why her parent's don't know yet because she never told them okay, so again enjoy the story and leave a review that contains **NO** flames at all... TO THE STORY!!

- - -

'_They shared one last sweet kiss before Kim started floating up into the sky and flew home to get a few hours rest._

_Shego walked inside the lair and Dr. Drakken ran up to her and started blubbering, "Oh Shego you're safe, oh thank god you're safe, I was so worried about you..."_

_Shego walked right past him not even noticing him, she had a large smile plastered on her face when she fell asleep that night as did Kim after writing her parents a note saying that they shouldn't wake her in the morning because she was out late last night after being in a mission in Peru._

_Both slept with a large smile on their face and couldn't wait till next time they met without being on a day mission...'_

- - -

Kim woke up in the morning and glanced at her clock which read 12:48pm meaning that her parents had gotten the note she had left on the kitchen table.

Getting out of bed, Kim walked to her closet and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tee shirt and a black jacket that would help cover the wings and walked downstairs to the kitchen where she found her mother washing the dishes.

"Hey Kimmie, sleep well? Your father isn't happy that you were out way past curfew but he said that he'd let it slide because it's the weekend, oh and Ron said he'd come back around..." Mrs Dr Possible started only to be interrupted by a loud voice and the sound of the front door opening.

"Hola Possible family" Ron exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kimbo, how come you went on a mission without me last night?" Ron asked as he sat down at the table and smiled as there was a cup of cocoa was placed in front of himself and Kim.

"Thanks Mom and Ron it was a late mission plus it's a King who wants only me to protect his crown jewels and so I should just let you sleep and tell you today" Kim lied and looked away from Ron's face down to her cocoa.

"Oh ok, I was just wandering KP, so how long is this mission for anyway?" Ron asked and then took a gulp of his cocoa, scolded his tongue and throat and cried out while waving his arms about frantically.

"Careful Ron it's hot" came Mrs Dr P's reply followed by a low chuckle.

"The mission lasts for about two to three months but its ok I'm ok with it so don't worry" Kim said and took her cocoa into the living room and sat down, watching Ron do the same.

After about 5 minutes, Kim's Kimmunicator beeped making both teen's jump slightly before Kim pulled it out and answered with a, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?".

"Hey Kim, Ron, I just got word that Drakken and Shego were on the move and are currently stealing a top secret laser from the High Top's Science Labs" Wade informed them.

"Alright Wade, were on it, have you got us a ride?" Kim asked as she and Ron stood from the couch and started heading upstairs.

"Yeah, it'll be there in about five minutes, it's Mr Ferman, he was the pilot of that plane you saved last month" Wade replied.

" Oh yeah, okay thanks Wade, you rock" Kim said and smiled before turning her Kimmunicator off and heading into her room to change while Ron went to the den where he kept a spare pair of his mission clothes.

Kim opened her secret door to reveal the battle suit, smiling she grabbed the suit and changed before heading downstairs where Ron was now stood at the door waiting for her.

"Kim the ride's here, what took you so long" Ron joked and both of them walked out of the door.

The rest of the way there was spent in silence but then again it was only about six or seven minutes, Ron was too busy eating his take-out Naco and Kim contemplating whether she should tell Ron about her 'flight mode'.

"Were here Miss Possible" Came John Ferman's voice from the cockpit.

"Okay and thanks for the lift Mr Ferman" Kim replied as she pulled herself from her train of thought and walked over to the seat Mr Ferman was sat in, piloting his new Plane.

"Oh it's the least I can do after you saved my plane, me and not to mention the 365 passengers that were on it when the landing gears blew out" Mr Ferman's impressed reply came.

"Oh it was no big, I'm sure anyone could have made two sling shot restraints of out elastic bands and the planes sleeping sheets, that was long enough to reach the telecommunications pole on either side of the runway that was able to stop the plane from colliding with the boarding port" Kim said as if it was a casual thing.

After Kim and Ron left the plane and snuck into the vents system through a panel on the side of the building and heard Drakken's faint voice ranting on about how he had made sure the roof door had been welded shut after they came in thus meaning Kim Possible and the Buffoon would not be able to stop him.

(A/N – _Just to let you all know the roof door thing is where they are on the roof and there is a small hut where you stand to block the laser backfiring at you and enter/exit through, I actually think there was an episode where something like this happened and Drakken showed up with a giant red blimp, so its a roof like that okay)_

As soon as he had finished his sentence Kim decided they better make an appearance so smashed open the vents bars and jumped out of the hole, flipping in the air and landing in a crouch while Ron caught his shoe on the way out making him land on his stomach.

"Question Drakken, if you welded the door shut... how do you plan on getting the laser out of this place? Not that I'm willing to let you try" Kim said as she stood and helped Ron to his feet before getting into a fighting stance.

"...Uh well, I uh... I hadn't thought about that actually" Drakken stammered and heard Shego sigh.

"Shego get her will you!" Drakken shouted and pointed at Kim.

"Ron, take care of Drakken and make sure you keep that laser safe because we have a history of getting them destroyed" Kim shouted over to Ron who had already set out for the laser.

"Got it KP" Ron shouted back and when he reached the laser, stood in front of it guarding it from Drakken who was walking angrily towards him.

"Out of my way you Buffoon" Drakken commanded and started a squabble with Ron.

Kim rolled out of the way of a flaming plasma powered fist that smashed into the concrete where her shoulder had been just a mille second ago.

Jumping up, Kim threw a punch at Shego's midsection which was avoided with ease.

"So Princess how's the night treating you, you gunna be back there tonight?" Shego asked as she kicked at Kim's side.

Kim caught Shego's leg under her arm and used this to flip the thief onto her stomach, "Probably not, why do you ask?" Kim asked in reply.

"Just wandering is all Kimmie" Shego said and used her other leg to swing at Kim's head and caught her sending the young red head spinning backwards and onto her back, landing right next to the edge.

Shego jumped up and then onto Kim pinning the young woman to the floor.

She leant down and hovered her lips right above Kim's before slightly grazing them against the Hero's own.

Kim could feel Shego's breath on her lips and felt her lips graze against her own, she shuddered with anticipation.

Realisation came back to her and when she remembered where they were and she tried to say, "Not here Shego" But only got the "Not he..." as Shego kissed her, effectively stopping her from continuing.

Even though she didn't want to, Kim pulled back away from the kiss after a few seconds and repeated her words, "Not here Shego".

Drakken punched Ron in the face, pushed him over then looked over to see Kim kick Shego away from her and flip herself to her feet, so he quickly drew his plan B, which was a 9MM handgun, aimed and fired three times.

**BANG!! BANG!! BANG!**

Kim suddenly went flying backwards, immense pain coursing through her body and realised that she had been flung over the edge of the roof, her own blood raining down on her from above, was she really falling that fast?.

She spread her wings but they wouldn't respond as she had been shot in each shoulder and her abdomen.

She could do nothing as she fell, her arms out above her wings she just let herself fall while looking at the quickly minimizing Ron and Shego who appeared at the roofs edge.

"KIIIIIIM!" Ron yelled as he stood up and saw his best friend fly back over the edge, he ran over to the edge and looked over it to see Kim falling but with large white wings coming from her back, _'whoa, what the hell are they?'_ Ron thought.

"Ha-ha, I bet she wasn't expecting that eh Shego, now she isn't all that at all MWAHAHAHAHAAA!" Drakken cackled as Ron reached over the edge as if to grab her, "Kim" he whispered.

"Kimmie... where are you? Use your wings dammit" Shego said to herself as she knew Kim would have come back up now if she were able to use her wings.

There was a thump from below and they all knew it was Kim that had hit the floor, now presumed dead.

"NOOOO! KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Ron screamed again as the sound hit his ears and he knew that his best friend was dead after falling from such a height, his scream the only sound as Drakken stopped cackling and watched him with an amused expression.

Kim felt a lot of her bones break as she hit the floor, she felt her head crack open and the last thing she heard before slipping into unconsciousness was Ron's angry yell.

"DRAKKEN YOU KILLED HER! WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING, YOU...? YOU MURDRED MY BEST FRIEND!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs, dropping to his knees he let his tears flow freely down his cheeks and stain the ground where Kim was last stood before being shot.

After a minute Ron stood up a, dark blue aura surrounding him, his head down and his now blue hair covering his tear filled eyes but he spoke in a dark, cold voice, "Murderer, you have just killed the kindest gentlest person alive on this planet and my best friend and for what... a laser! Just you wait Drakken... I would beat you right here right now but she... She's down there and I need to take her body back to her family but just you wait, the next time I see you, **DON'T! **Expect to see the day after because I will have no mercy!" and with that Ron kicked open the welded door and ran off downstairs.

"Shego do you think he's bluffing?" Drakken said as he turned to the woman who was still sat over the edge, a look of shock on her face.

"...Shego?"Drakken said again as she didn't answer.

Shego turned to Drakken with a hateful glare, "You stupid, pathetic, old piece of shit, she was just a teenager and you shot her... as well as knowing that she would go over and yet you still shot her!" Shego repeated and then said, "Sorry Drakken but I am not working for a murderer in fact I'm pretty sure Betty would be over joyous to see your sorry ass and absolutely love to hear how you cold heartedly killed a teenager, a hero no less and then laughed whole-heartedly afterwards".

As Shego bet the living day lights out of Drakken, Ron had reached the front door and ran out to see Kim's body on the floor, surrounded buy a small pool of blood and slowly went over to her, as he fell to his knees at her side he started sobbing.

Ron heard a little movement behind him and turned his head to see the right wing twitching slightly, "Wow KP, they really are beautiful, I wonder why you never told me about them before" Ron said weakly.

Kim slightly returned to consciousness and heard Ron talking about why she had never mentioned her wings to him and how beautiful they were and managed to get out a, "I'm sorry Ron. I... I guess I thought, y... you'd call me a freak... or something".

Ron snapped his head back in the direction of Kim's blood covered face to see her eyes open slightly and staring straight into his own, his hand shot into Kim's pocket and retrieved the Kimmunicator, calling Wade, Ron said in a very panicked tone, "Wade Kim need's an ambulance immediately, Drakken shot her and she fell of the High Tops roof... hurry Wade" and with that Ron cut the connection.

"Kim I'm so sorry and I don't think your a freak, your beautiful and they don't make you look like a freak and if it's even possible they make you look even more gorgeous" Ron said as he wiped some trickling blood before it got into Kim's eyes and then moved a loose strand of hair.

"Thank you Ron... if I live t... through this... I will take you t... to a place no m, man... has ever gone... before" Kim replied and tried to smile when Shego walked through the front door dragging an unconscious Drakken behind her.

Shego saw Ron sat in front of Kim and couldn't tell if she was alive or not so dragged Drakken over to where they were and dropped him next to her feet.

"She... Shego?" Ron said as he looked up to her face where he saw concern written all over her delicate features.

"Is she... uh... Is she..." Shego stammered as she looked at Ron who's face was covered in tears.

"...Dead...No, at least n... Not yet" came Kim's weak voice as she turned her head up slightly to look at Shego and heard the ambulance siren's closing in.

"Kimmie... I quit working for Drakken and I'm gunna take him in... I thought you were dead" Shego said and turned away to hide the tears that weld up in her eyes, threatening to fall.

Kim smiled and managed to merge her wings with her battle suit before her head fell limply sideways as she fell back into unconsciousness.

"Kim!... Kim wake up!, don't go KP...Kim please wake up!" Ron panicked and then checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive and then the ambulance appeared and despite their status as extremely dangerous and wanted criminals Shego dragged Drakken with her into the back of the ambulance before it drove off towards the Middleton Hospital with an unconscious teen hero and a beaten up mad scientist.

_**X-Ray Room**_

"... This is amazing..."... "Scans show she is in every form human"... "You will NOT perform tests without her consent"... "GET AWAY FROM OUR SISTER!" Kim had been drifting in and out of consciousness and caught parts of different arguments going on between what she could tell was her mothers voice, Dr Acardos, Dr Selene, her father and the Tweebs.

After a while she slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at a ceiling that she knew as a Middleton General Hospital Patients room_, 'I HATE HOSPITALS! With their needles, surgery and X-Rays' _Kim thought and then it hit her like a bus at it's full speed, X-Rays showed you bones and every detail of your Skeleton and if she was not mistaken, her wings were part of her and had bones. _'Uh-oh'._

Speaking of her wings, why were they spread out with about 3 wires going into each wing and why could she feel a familiar touch on her left wing not that she minded because it felt incredibly soft and relaxing, she sighed at the contact drawing the attention of the person sat next to her.

"Kimmie, you're awake! How are you feeling?" A voice asked from beside Kim making her jump, which hurt like hell but that voice was so familiar.

"Ouch and like I was just put through the devil's personal torture room a few dozen times" Kim responded as she decided it would probably be easier to stay still.

"Kimmie, I really thought you were dead and when Dr. D just laughed at what he had done, I snapped and I almost killed him" The soft voice said weakly.

"Shego... have you talked to Dr. Director yet?" Kim asked trying to change the subject.

"No why?" Shego asked while running a gentle finger along Kim's wing making the red head shiver, which Shego noticed.

"Hmmn, I was just wondering" Kim answered and shivered again as Shego drew her finger back up her wing making Shego smirk.

"You know your folks, the buff... Ron and friends from your school have all been worried sick because you hadn't woken up and I guess me as well plus you needed someone to protect you against all those incoming needles and tests" Shego said as she started making random circles around parts of the wing she was messing around with.

"Why, how long have I been out for?" Kim asked and sat up, ignoring the immense pain it shot through her body but she noted that her bones were no longer broken.

"Oh only about... Oh I dunno, about four and a half days... Yeah that sounds about right" Shego confirmed and looked back down at Kim, who's eyes were wide with shock.

"Four... and a... a half days, you have to be joking right" Kim pleaded as she looked at Shego with worry in her eyes.

"Sorry Princess but this is the truth although Dr. Director said she would like a word with you about something when you were out of the hell hole" Shego said and took Kim's hand in hers, forgetting about the wing she had been caressing.

"Princess I swear I won't leave you alone through this... Can you move them, your Wings I mean" Shego added and nodded over to Kim's wings that had slightly moved position as she had sat up.

"Uh, I dunno let me try but will you do me a favour and get rid of the wires that are in them first" Kim asked.

"Sure Kimmie but it's gunna hurt a bit" Shego said as she moved to each wing and pulled the wires out and then went and sat back down by Kim's side but this time on the bed.

Kim looked at her right wing and concentrated, a moment later both wings rose from the prone position on the hospital bed to being in the air and spreading wide as if they had just been revived from death.

Both wings then flapped twice before folding in and merging with the battle suit that the doctors had not removed from her.

"Booyah, they still got it Shego and thank you for staying with me but what are you going to do now, I mean about your villainy career and all" Kim said and as soon as she shut her mouth the door flew open making both women jump and said, "I think I can help with that"...

A/N – here's the second chapter... I hope you all like it and continue to read and thanks... Oh for all those who didn't read the top part... This is an AU-ish fic where... oh just scroll back up and read it...


End file.
